The present invention pertains generally to head attire such as scarves and particularly to a scarf for wear by women experiencing a partial or total hair loss.
A side effect of treating cancer by chemotherapy is partial or total hair loss which is of concern particularly to women who often must resort to the wearing of wigs and accordingly incur a certain amount of inconvenience associated with the maintaining and wearing of wigs. Conventional bandanas or scarves are unsuitable in that when worn by a person with a partial loss of hair they tend to correspond closely to the curvature of the scalp rather than assume the usual or a "full" configuration of a scarf worn over a full head of hair. For women with a hair loss the donning of a wig is not practical for shopping trips or other various outdoor excursions or activities. Further, wigs additionally are somewhat uncomfortable in warm weather.
The known prior art includes a scarf disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,546 to which is attachable plural hair pieces secured in a detachable manner and overlying the wearer's head of hair. A fabric type closure is utilized for hair pieces securement to the three-corner scarf. The scarf and the attached hair pieces overlie the wearer's natural hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,396 discloses a combination wig and hat utilizing a fabric type closure permitting various hat and wig combinations. U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,310 discloses a decorative headband to which is attachable bangs-type hair pieces utilizing various attachment means intermediate the band and hair pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,648 discloses a stretch wig including a resilient fabric cap to which is secured strands of simulated hair.